This invention relates to the field of hunting. More specifically, a three sound chamber reed-type game call is presented.
The sport of hunting often requires the use of game calls in order to attract or located the game being hunted. Different types of calls have been invented for use in the outdoor hunting sports. Separate calls have been devised which are designed to attract owls, turkeys, deer, elk, coyotes, and other types of game. Normally, these game calls are specialized as to the type of animal sought, or even to the type of animal sound meant to be mimicked (for example, the grunt or bleat of a white-tail deer).
It is an object of this invention to provide a unique game call capable of duplicating many different types of animal sounds.
Oftentimes, calls allow the user to change the length of the vibration of the reed in order to change the sound of the call. For example, the 1997 patent issued to McIntyre allows the user to adjust the call to change the type of sound made. The adjustment in McIntyre is made by adjusting the length that the reed is able to vibrate in the initial sound chamber by the use of clips. A single length reed could be used to produce different sounds, because the length of the vibration can be adjusted. McIntyre is provided with one or more tuning clips that can be removably installed to limit the effective vibrating length of the reed.
The instant device uses three separate sound chambers to vary the sound produced. It is a further object of this invention to allow the user to imitate various different types of game and game sounds utilizing a single game call having three baffles.
Other types of devices have been invented to allow the user to change the sound produced by the game call. Some of these devices involve compressing the passageway or sound chamber by the use of fingers to vary the sound produced by the game call. The 1991 patent issued to Beer for an adjustable reed sounder is one such type of device. This call consists of an elongated reed centrally positioned in a passageway between a pair of sidewalls and end walls with a generally rectangular shaped body. A person can vary the sound that the call makes by compressing the side passageways and causing the reed to vibrate in varying tones and sounds.
The instant device differs from the Beer reed sounder in that it provides three, closed baffle chambers which may be used individually or in combination to produce the varying sounds of animals sought to be located. It is a still further object of this invention to produce a unitary game call having three sound chambers in which the initial sound chamber can be used either singly or in conjunction with the second or third sound chambers to produce varying calls imitating the sounds of owls, turkeys, elk, ducks, deer, coyotes, and other animals.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.